


Meet-Cute at the Folk Festival

by ineedminions



Series: Dicksa One Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, High School, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: The meet-cute for Dickon and Sansa in my little one-shots verse.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: Dicksa One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Meet-Cute at the Folk Festival

Dickon was bored waiting around with Sam at the fairgrounds parking lot.

“Sam, why’d I have to come here with you?”Dickon asked. 

“Cause dad said I had to take you with me.”Sam said. “If I could have left you at home where I know you wanted to be, I would have but you know how dad is.I promise I’ll make it up to you and buy you lunch and dinner.” 

Jon pulled up and parked.He got out and the most beautiful girl Dickon had ever seen got out of the passenger side and was walking over to them, a large floppy hat on.“Hey Sam. Dickon, this is my cousin, Sansa.Sansa, this is Sam’s brother, Dickon.”Sansa smiled and reached out to shake his hand.He took it gently as he shook her hand firmly. 

“Hi.”He said awkwardly. 

“Hey.”She said blushing a little.“You’re going to be a sophomore at Winterfell High, right?”

“Ya- I mean yes.”He said stumbling over his words a little.“I’m also on the baseball team.”

“I’m in the same grade there.I’m part of the art club.” She said smiling and blushing slightly. They spent the day at the folk cultural festival with Sam and Jon. They went to several of the musical performances and informative talks that Jon and Sam had wanted to see before going over to the large vendor booth section.

Dickon and Sansa hung around each other all day getting to know each other. By the time they went to grab lunch, they were firmly friends. Dickon helped her carry some of the bags with her purchases. There was a skills section and Dickon set a new record for the one game.

He won a prize and it ended up being a choice of a piece of jewelry from one of the vendors.

“You can pick something Sansa.”Dickon told her proudly.

“Are you sure?”She asked him hesitantly. Dickon pointed out a beautiful glass blown flower pendant necklace.

“This one is the color of your eyes.”Dickon said smiling sweetly at her.She smiled and blushed a little and tried on the necklace. It laid perfectly along her neck and just felt like it belonged there.

“I think it’s perfect.”She said as she left it on.Dickon took the tag off and passed it to the vendor before looping her arm in his.

“Thank you, Dickon.”Sansa told him with a hug.They stopped to grab some snacks mid afternoon and Dickon let her try a little of the couple of things he had gotten.There was a reddest hair contest that was just starting so they stopped and Sansa competed. She ended up winning and one of the prize options was an intricate wooden box. He liked the idea of being able to put important things in the box.Maybe things to do with Sansa. 

They met back up with Sam and Jon for the last band they had wanted to see.They both looked at Dickon and Sansa a little shocked at how close they’d become over the day. They sat next to each other, eating the last of the lemon pastries while listening to the songs.They all 4 wandered back to the cars with Sansa and Dickon.

“I had a really great time with you Sansa.”Dickon told her as they were walking back to the cars. 

“So did I.”Sansa told him with a tired smile.“Can we hang out together sometime?”Sansa asked.

“I’d love to when I’m not at baseball.”Dickon told her.

“Maybe I can come to your games too.”Sansa said smiling up at him. 

“I’d love to have you come watch.”Dickon smiled down at her too.They got back to the cars and all went their separate ways between Sansa and Jon and then Dickon and Sam.


End file.
